Por el futuro de un Bookman
by Makie Karin
Summary: Esto no era lo más difícil que hizo, solo que... por esta vez... fue un poco dudoso/ este foro es por el reto "Death Note" del foro "resurgiendo entre las cenizas".


Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son todos de Hoshino Katsura, que volvió este 17 de Julio. Y el creador de Death Note es Tsugumi Oba y el ilustrador es Takeshi Obata.

Personaje principal: Bookman.

Este fic es por un reto llamado "death Note" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.

* * *

Por el futuro de un Bookman.

* * *

Y Bookman ya lo había visto, sí, más de una vez, aquella sonrisa que tenía su estúpido aprendiz, claro que en un principio esta era falsa y aún tenía el deber de serlo, pero él lo había notado, que además de esa sonrisa era ese ojo verde que brillaba con felicidad de verdad. Él ya se lo dijo, era un Bookman y no podía tener ese tipo de sentimientos, que debía concentrarse en su deber, que dejara de ver a la gente como… gente, que dejara de pensar que esta era su guerra, que sea como antes de que llegara a la Orden. Su aprendiz le dijo que sí, que lo sabía y que no dejaría de ver a la gente como simple tinta, que de igual forma, solo era su papel de "Lavi" y que no… no veía esta guerra diferente a lo que veía a las demás.

Lavi era un tonto, pensaba que lo podía engañar, aunque el chico ese era listo, no era lo suficiente para poder engañarlo y hacerle pensar que lo que veía solo era el papel puesto para sacar información. Era obvio, por cuanto más tiempo pasaba se volvía cada vez más obvio que Lavi le gustaba estar aquí, hablando con los guerreros de la Orden y luchando esta guerra, estando con sentimientos y viendo a las personas como amigos y como aliados.

En un principio él se enojó, puesto que era su aprendiz, el que duro más, el que tenía mucho potencial y el que sabía que sería un estupendo Bookman, pero con más pasaba el tiempo pensaba que esto tal vez era lo mejor, Lavi podía ser feliz y dejar de pensar en todo lo que representaba ser un Bookman. Tal vez era bueno para ese chico, pero… era muy malo para los Bookman.

 _Lavi era su último aprendiz posible, él… ya no era tan joven._

Sus ojos cansados vieron por la ventana y se encontró con la imagen de Lavi sonriendo, hablando con la joven Lee, con Walker y el segundo exorcista. Desde hace una semana atrás el pelirrojo se veía más triste, en los últimos registros eran muy lentamente escritos y algunas veces parecía que la mente de Lavi estaba en otra parte. Por desgracia el ya no podía escribir, desde que lo secuestraron los Noah y apenas salieron de ahí, su mano derecha estaba rota… bueno, antes lo estaba, ahora solo era un recuerdo vano de como era su mano. El en esta vez llamado Lavi, parecía que estaba feliz aquí, que… todo lo que pasó tras el secuestro se había ido y que ahora podía sonreír.

Vio aquel cajón guardado con llave y vio aquella figura sombría oculta a través de las sombras, que lo veía sonriendo y prácticamente diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer.

Su joven aprendiz parecía feliz, parecía ser tan alegre con toda la Orden, aunque el lugar estaba en ruinas y mucha gente había muerto, parecía feliz que las tres personas estaban vivas y sonreía, y era obvio que no era falso. Le preguntó una vez, "¿Panda tenemos que irnos?", era algo tan bajo que Lavi pensó que no lo escuchó, pero si lo hizo y con ello se dio cuenta de la duda que tenía su aprendiz, la duda que si quería seguir con esto o no. Podía ser feliz con toda esa gente, pero él era un Bookman, él ya no podía enseñar, ya no era joven, ya no tenía la paciencia para enseñar de cero a un niño, tampoco le apetecía buscar uno nuevo, además que no podía mostrarle la forma de escribir, ya no tenía mano y… prácticamente Lavi ya era un Bookman, solo faltaba una prueba, solo una y ya podía considerarse lo que tanto deseo desde que lo encontró.

Por eso, cuando le dijo claro "Nos vamos a ir dentro de dos semanas" y su aprendiz le vio con desanimo, él pensó que lo que pasó en que tal vez si, algo, quería a su aprendiz, pero él era un Bookman, Lavi era el próximo Bookman. Era lo mejor para los Bookman seguir con esto y dejarse llevar por la gente de la Orden.

Sacó la llave que la tenía dentro de un libro y abrió aquella caja vieja que llevaba polvo encima. Pudo escuchar un "al fin" suspirado por la sombría figura que lo veía fijamente. Sí la verdad es que al fin lo iba volver a usar, aquél libro con la tapa negra y hojas casi en blando.

– ¿Cuándo tiempo paso desde que lo usaste?

Bookman pudo hacer una leve mueca con los labios, pensando que la última vez fue hace una década atrás. Vio a Ryuk algo cansado y un poco molesto, puesto que… bueno, ese Shinigami le había dicho hace tiempo que lo volvería a usar en algún momento y tenía razón.

– Sabes cuánto tiempo, no te hagas al que no sabe, Ryuk.

Éste rió un poco, mientas que agarraba un libro que estaba cerca de él y lo abrió en cierta parte, luego comenzó a leerlo. Él solo le vio por un rato y luego fijó su mirada en la hoja blanca que tenía en su mano y aquella pluma que descansaba cerca del cuaderno.

– ¿Los vas a matar?

– Tengo que.

El Shinigami ese dio la vuelta aquel libro que leía y le mostró aquel escrito viejo que era de Lavi.

– ¿Recuerdas?

Él asintió, claro, aquella escritura paso después que uso el Death Note, cuanto mato al amigo de su aprendiz para ver si este podía soportar ver una muerte de alguien, cuando vio la tristeza en sus dos ojos verdes y como este intentaba hacer parecer que no le afecto tanto como de verdad le afecto. Claro, era cuando él le dijo que iba a ser un Bookman y que dejaba de estar en prueba. Ryuk rió mientras que Bookman vio otra vez aquél libro.

Bien esto era por el bien de los Bookman. Puesto que Lavi tenía dudas de irse o quedarse, aunque nunca se lo dijo, su actitud le decía eso, no, prácticamente le gritaba eso. Ahora, en este mismo momento, Lavi trataba de decirles a las tres personas que se iba y que no volvería nunca más, pero Bookman estaba seguro que su aprendiz no estaba hablando de eso con ellos.

– Son 40 segundos ¿cierto?

– Si, bien contados, pero recuerda que si no específicas, morirán de un paro cardiaco.

…

Lavi había volteado mientras que mordía su labio inferior, esta era la parte más dura que tenía que soportar un Bookman. Lenalee le había visto con preocupación al igual que Allen, y Yu… al menos lo había visto, como preguntándose qué le pasaba al idiota. _Los iba a extrañar, mucho._ Trago saliva. Tenía que decirles que él se iba, que se iba con Panda para ser Bookman, que nunca más los vería y que… olvidaran a Lavi. Cuando volteó para ver a su maestro que lo esperaba en el otro cuarto lleno de sus libros, sintió un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar y… escuchó que alguien se desplomo. Al darse cuenta, volteó y vio a Lenalee botada en el piso, luego fue Allen el que se desmayó y luego… Yu.

Más tarde… todos de la Orden.

* * *

Sí… esta historia es un poco triste, tal vez mucho,bueno, la cuestion es que como el reto lo indiacaba, use este artefacto que no pertenece al d. Gray-man y lo puse, me parece que fue buen, puesto que esto paso después de la guerra, cuanto el Conde fue vencido y bla, bla, bla.

Espero les haya gustado, de verdad es que yo lo disfrute haciendo -aunque suene mala diciendolo- me encanto, también la mini parte de Lavi donde explica que todos mueren. Oh, bueno, es lo xtraño que paso.

Espero leerlo en sus reviews.

Me leen cuando los conteste o en mi nueva historia.

Nos leemos.


End file.
